Astromons
Astromons (アストロモンス - Austromons) is a monster that appeared in the TV series Ultraman Taro. He appeared in episode 1 and is the first legitmate monster of Taro's timeline. Subtitle: Giant Space Monster (宇宙大怪獣 - Uchū Dai Kaijū) Ultraman Taro Powers/Weapons *Acidic Mist: Astromons can emit an acidic mist that can dissolve entire buildings in just a few seconds from the flower on his stomach. *Right Whip Arm: Astromons has a whip for a right arm, which he can use to batter and strike at enemies. *Left Hook Arm: Astromons has a hook for a left arm, which he can use to batter and strike at enemies. *Flower Gorge: Astromons' stomach flower has its own mouth, which is capable of eating anything in just a few minutes if it gets stuck inside it. *Flight: Astromons can fly through the air at high speeds by simply flapping his arms. History Originally a tiny flower called "Tigris Flower," Tigris Flower was actually a plant from space who's seed arrived on Earth over a hundred years ago. During one night, the final chuoju of Yapool known as Oil Drinker appeared and ZAT came onto the scene to battle with the choju. Aggitated, Tigris Flower formed into his adult form Astromons and battled with Oil Drinker. It didn't take long for the massive plant to eat the choju when its head got stuck in his massive flower chest. After the battle, Astromons flew away into the night. The next day, Astromons attacked once again. ZAT soon appeared and attacked once it got too close to its base. During the attack, Kotaro's plane was hit, and sent crashing into the ground. Moved by this man's courage, the Ultra Brothers and the Mother of Ultra granted him a new life. The female hero placed her latest son, Ultraman Taro, into Kohtaro. Not a second later, Ultraman Taro attacked Astromons. Taro attacked with many pounches and kicks, until Astromons struck back with his acidic mist, allowing him to get multiple hits in. But Taro managed to use the Storium Ray, and the massive plant monster was destroyed for good. Trivia *Astromons's name comes from the english term "Cosmic Monster," when translated into japanese is named "'Astro Mons'ter" *Astromons is said to be a "Super Choju," however there is no direct reference between him and Yapool for any proof about this fact being true *Despite its only appearance, Astromons is one of the four figures to be made for the Taro series in bandai's toy line *Although not appearing the series itself, a figurine of Astromons is seen in Oki's collection of kaiju toys in episode 8 of Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey. *Although not physically seen, Astromons is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's Neck in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. *Astromons pays tribute to Bemstar, since both shared a common subtitle and functions (Bemstar has a mouth on his stomach, like Astromons). *Astromons was created from a modified Bemstar suit. *Astromons' roar is a re-used Goliath roar. The 6 Ultra Brothers Vs. The Monster Army Astromons reappeared in the movie The 6 Ultra Brothers vs. the Monster Army. Awoken by a mad scientist's experiments in Thailand, Astromons (as well as the monsters: Tyrant, Dorobon, and Dustpan) was awoken and went on a rampage until they faced Hanuman. Hanuman withstood against all of the monsters until Gomora appeared and attacked him as well. Hanuman was overpowered by the monsters and encased in a crystal sphere by Gomora until the Ultra Brothers arrived to even the odds. Unlike the other monsters whom were killed in battle, Astromons was killed along with Dustpan when they were both dismembered limb-by-limb by Hanuman's Hanu-Slash. Trivia *In the film, Astromons's roar is a reused Viras roar. *In the film, Astromons can secrete a constrated mist from his mouth Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Taro Kaiju Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Neck